


Too Hot to Handle

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Dueling, Dysfunctional Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s upset because I’m not a virgin,” Remus responded. “At least not completely.” <br/>	James looked like he was sorry he had asked. “You’re not?” <br/>	Remus groaned in exasperation and dropped his head into his hands. “Why is everyone so interested in this all of a sudden?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because my friend and I were discussing how we had headcanons that Remus would be really possessive of Sirius when it came close to the full moon. Sirius would be aware of this and openly flirt in order to make Moony crazy. We also agreed that Sirius would be jealous of anyone taking up too much of Remus's time and want to fight them. So I decided to write it. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, the underage tag is because this takes place from their fourth year of Hogwarts on, so neither of them are of age when they get together. They're both underage.

People never imagined that even-tempered, studious and kind Remus Lupin could be a werewolf. People on the periphery thought he was sweet and didn’t understand why he was part of the Marauders. They believed he simply had gone along with it to try and keep James and Sirius in line. No one but the Marauders knew what Remus Lupin was really like.

            Remus Lupin was crafty, conniving and brilliant. He knew from years of being excluded how the world worked. He knew which ways to press and prod to make things bend to his will. Remus could always get extra time on his essays. He could manipulate Peeves into causing havoc as a distraction so the Marauders could get away. He had managed to get the house elves to give them free reign of the kitchens whenever they wanted it.

            Only the Marauders knew the evil genius hiding under those jumpers. No one knew it better than Sirius Black, who had been quite alarmed to realize he was attracted to Remus in their fourth year at Hogwarts. He had decided quite resolutely that _nothing would be done about it._ Sirius Black was ready to pine away his life.

            Until it turned out he didn’t have to.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius Black was impulsive and reckless. After the prank he pulled on Snape, Remus had been nearly vicious. He would ignore Sirius until Sirius had his back turned. He wouldn’t even hear Moony speak and yet he’d find himself hexed. In the previous month he had grown a tail, had sardines coming out of his nose, had terrible hot pepper breath, had his broomstick throw him off quite violently, and had his boogies turn into bats.

            It took longer than Sirius would have liked to admit for him to realize that Remus was goading him into a fight. Sirius had been walking alone in the hallway when he heard a spell being cast behind him. He whirled around and managed to shield himself just in time. Sirius was great at shielding charms, he had to be, to have a chance of surviving in his crazy house. Remus was glaring at him from the other end of the corridor and immediately sent another hex his way.

            Sirius grinned and began to fight back. The corridor lit up as jinxes and hexes went flying at each other. Remus blocked each one with ease, his wand swishing and flicking. Sirius growled angrily and began to advance on his friend. Remus was the only one who could give Sirius a run for his money when it came to dueling. Remus was all practiced grace, calm and efficient. Sirius was hot-tempered and impulsive. He fought with everything he had. He knew he should probably lose to Remus in order to start repairing their friendship, but Sirius Black was a sore loser and was incapable of surrender.

            They were so close that there were practically wand to wand, giving little to no reaction time to try and stop the curses before they hit. Remus called out “Expelliarmus” and Sirius’s wand flew into his hand. Remus stood there looking smug, holding both wands. They were both breathing heavily from the excursion and Remus was flushed.

            Sirius grabbed Remus by his cloak and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t as smooth as Sirius would have liked. Their teeth mashed together almost painfully, but it was still the best kiss of Sirius’s life. Remus dropped both their wands in favor of grabbing Sirius in return.

            Thus began their tumultuous relationship.

           

                                                                                                ***

 

            The first time Remus gave Sirius head, Sirius came out of his bliss long enough to notice one thing; Moony was very good at it. He was _really_ good at it. Just who had Moony been practicing on? The thought went into his head and then disappeared just as quickly as Moony gave his cock a particularly long suck.

            In true Sirius fashion, he ignored Remus for the next three days. He made a big show about not talking to him, turning away from Remus any time Remus attempted to talk to him, asking James to ask Remus to pass the salt.

            This didn’t end until Remus cornered him after potions one day. Remus’s hands were slapped against the wall on either side of Sirius’s head. It effectively boxed him in and sent a little thrill down his spine. Remus looked so sexy when he was angry.

            “Sirius, come on, you’re being childish,” Remus growled, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

            Sirius narrowed his eyes right back. “So I’m not allowed to be upset anymore?”

            Remus groaned and rolled his eyes as if Sirius was being unreasonable. “Sirius, what the fuck did I do? Everything was fine until I…” Remus looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Went down on you. What? Was it not very good or something, because if it wasn’t, then this is a really shit way to tell me so.”

            Sirius laughed mirthlessly. “No, Moony, that wasn’t the problem. In fact that was the opposite of the problem!”

            Remus’s brow furrowed as he took in what Sirius had said. “So you’re upset that I give good head?”

            “Yes!” Sirius said, throwing his arms up dramatically. “Why are you so good at it? Hmm? Who have you been sucking off, Moony? It certainly wasn’t me!”

            “That’s what this is about?” Remus asked incredulously. “You’re jealous that I was with someone before you?”

            “Yes! Who was it? Why were you keeping it a secret?”

            Remus pushed off the wall and just shook his head. “I wasn’t keeping it a secret. It just didn’t seem important.” Remus took off towards the Great Hall for lunch and Sirius stalked after him angrily.

            “Not important?” he hissed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes. “How could it not be important? You were with someone else!”

            “Not since I’ve been with you,” Remus answered. “I didn’t cheat on you, Sirius.”

            “Well, as relieving as that is to hear, I still want to know who it was!” Sirius insisted, hurrying up to overtake Remus and blocking his path. He outstretched his arms so that Remus would have a harder time passing.

            Remus sighed heavily. “Why does it matter? Are you really going to feel better knowing whose cock I’ve had in my mouth?”

            Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and sulked petulantly. He had always hated Remus keeping secrets. It was the reason he was the first to find out Remus was a werewolf. He had followed Remus around, trying to discover the truth, being annoying about it until he learned why Remus disappeared and always looked so sick when he returned. “If you don’t tell me then I’m going to have to start guessing.”

            Remus scrubbed his hand over his face in a very put upon way. “You have to promise me you won’t do anything to him,” Remus conceded. “That’s the only way I’ll tell you.”

            “Fine, I promise,” Sirius said, not really promising at all. He was going to throttle whoever it was.

            “It was Benjy Fenwick,” Remus told him somewhat reluctantly.

            Sirius growled. “That Ravenclaw you used to study with?”

            “That’s the one,” Remus answered, walking around Sirius to go to lunch. Sirius stood there for a moment and then went after him. He sat down heavily next to James, a sour look on his face, scooping up his food and dumping it onto his plate violently.

            “What’s got his knickers in a twist?” James asked, looking at Remus for an answer. They all knew better than to try and get Sirius to talk about his feelings. If he wasn’t immediately announcing how he felt it would take an army to pry it out of him.

            “He’s upset because I’m not a virgin,” Remus responded. “At least not completely.”

            James looked like he was sorry he had asked. “You’re not?”

            Remus groaned in exasperation and dropped his head into his hands. “Why is everyone so interested in this all of a sudden?”

            “I’m not,” Peter offered, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

            “Well thank Merlin for small miracles,” Remus bit back sarcastically.

            “He let other people touch him, James,” Sirius said, trying to get James on his side. “He let a _Ravenclaw_ put their grubby, swotty hands all over him.”

            Remus huffed indignantly. “Well it’s not as if you were exactly forthcoming with your feelings, Sirius. Sorry I didn’t wait around for you, spending four years pining away.”

            Sirius scowled at him. “Prongs, tell Moony that he should have been a good little werewolf and kept his hands to himself!”

            “No!” James said, stabbing his fork into his piece of chicken. “We’re done with that shite, okay? I’m not playing go between with you two. I’m done. Talk to each other or shut the fuck up. I don’t care which but leave me out of it.”

            James stood up from the table angrily and walked away. Peter sat there for a moment, looking at his food longingly, and then got up to follow him.

            “It really bothers you that much?” Remus asked quietly. “I didn’t think it would matter.”

            “Of course it _matters,_ ” Sirius said in annoyance. “Because it’s you and you shared something with someone else that you didn’t share with me.”

            Remus closed his eyes and seemed to just breathe for a few minutes. Sirius watched him and waited. Finally, Remus opened his eyes again and stared at Sirius.

            “Sirius, I…Benjy happened because I thought you never would,” Remus explained, reaching across the table and taking Sirius’s hand. “I was miserable and I wanted _you_ but Benjy was interested. If I could have had you, I would have. It doesn’t change anything, though, not really, because everything I do with you is way more important to me than doing it with someone else. So stop being an idiot, okay?”

            Sirius felt his heart flutter at Remus’s words. “Okay.”

            And if Benjy Fenwick ended up spitting slugs later that day, Sirius would never admit to knowing anything about it.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius liked the way Moony looked at him before the full moon. Remus’s eyes would grow darker, almost brown and he would bite his lips a lot. It was the kind of look a starving man would give a steak. Sirius really enjoyed being the steak.

            After a year of being together, Sirius learned something very interesting. That look intensified almost tenfold if Remus caught Sirius flirting with someone else.

            The first time it had happened, Sirius hadn’t even been consciously aware of it. He was a friendly person and Mary MacDonald had come up and started chatting with him. They were making fun of Professor Binns and laughing about it. They were leaning on each other as they giggled.

            That’s when Sirius had found himself being forcefully ripped away from Mary and dragged up to the dormitories. It had resulted in the best shag he’d ever had. Sirius had never seen Remus act so much like the wolf as he had that night. Sirius was convinced they’d nearly broken his bed, not that he would have minded, he preferred sleeping in Moony’s bed anyway.

            So Sirius began flirting, because Sirius Black was a World Class Flirt. He could charm the pants off anyone and he absolutely _loved_ that it drove his boyfriend to distraction. Not that Sirius did it all the time or had any plans to follow through. It was just a bit of harmless flirting to make Moony crazy right before the full moon.

            And make him crazy it did. If they were just a day before the full moon all Sirius would have to do would be look at someone’s arse for just a bit too long and he’d find himself shoved into a closet. It was astounding having an angry werewolf claiming him loudly in a broom closet. People had started rumors that the closet was haunted based on the noises they made.

           

                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius Black did not like when people talked to Moony for too long. Unless you were a Marauder, talking to Moony was _not_ okay. Any significant amount of time where Remus’s attention was on someone other than Sirius was a problem. Sirius had punched three boys, hexed two girls, and shouted at several people in an extremely dramatic fashion. Sirius liked to imagine he looked very much like the cover of those muggle romance books Evans read sometimes, his hair flowing as he gallantly saved his Moony.

            It was during a Gryffindor party and Remus had been talking to Frank Longbottom for much too long. Sirius watched them from across the room where he was doing firewhiskey shots with James and Peter.

            “What the fuck does he think he’s doing?” Sirius snarled, throwing his head back as he took the shot.

            James glanced over in the direction Sirius was looking. “They’re just talking.”

            “They’ve been talking for ten minutes now,’ Sirius pointed out, alcohol and rage swirling in his stomach.

            “Will you calm down?” James asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Frank isn’t interested in Remus.”

            “Why wouldn’t he be?” Sirius asked indignantly. “Remus is gorgeous and smart and –“

            “And the moon shines out of his arse. Yes, we know,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

            “Shut up Wormtail,” Sirius grumbled, taking another shot. “I should go save Remus from him.”

            “He’s fine, Padfoot,” James said, putting his arm on Sirius to stop him. “Remus will be cross with you if you fight another person.”

            “I’m defending his honor!”

            “You’re being a prat,” Peter informed him. “Moony doesn’t like it.”

            Sirius scowled at the rat. “What do you know?”

            “Remus said you embarrass him,” Peter responded, shrugging.

            Sirius looked from Peter to Remus. Had he really said that? Sirius ripped his arm out of James’ grasp and stomped across the room. Remus looked up and smiled at him as he approached. The smile quickly fell when he took in Sirius’s mood. “Sirius, don’t,” Remus said under his breath.

            “So what were you two talking about?” Sirius asked with mock cheerfulness.

            “We were just discussing the potions OWL,” Frank answered, taking a sip of his butterbeer. “We think it’s going to be murder.”

            Sirius glared at Frank. “Well, isn’t that nice?”

            Frank shifted uncomfortably. “I think I need another drink,” he said, slipping away.

            Remus sighed. “Really? I’m not even allowed to have friends now?”

            “No,” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Moony’s waist and hugging him. “You have to always pay attention to me.”

            Remus chuckled and ruffled Sirius’s hair. “As if I don’t do that enough already.”

            “There’s no room for Frank Longbottoms here,” Sirius said, leaning up and kissing Remus. The kiss was long and slow because Sirius Black was making a point. The point was “hands off my Moony.”

            Remus pulled away and rested his forehead against Sirius’s. “We really were just talking about exams.”

            “I don’t care,” Sirius said, nipping at Remus’s bottom lip. “You shouldn’t be talking to Frank Longbottom when I’m in the room.” He began to slowly undo Remus’s tie.

            “Sirius, not here,” Remus hissed, grabbing Sirius’s wrist. “I’m not going to let you shag me in the common room just so you can prove a point.”

            Sirius pouted. “One and done, Moony, I’d never have to make the point again,” he reasoned, pulling Remus down by his tie into another kiss.

            “Sirius, everyone knows we’re together,” Remus murmured before their lips met.

            After careful consideration, he decided he didn’t want everyone ogling his boyfriend. He had enough trouble fending people off Remus as it was, stupid people who didn't know the real Remus, and didn't deserve him. He pulled Moony upstairs to their dormitory, knowing they would have some privacy. Before getting together, Sirius would never leave a party early. He was always the last one to stumble upstairs to bed. Now he would happily go upstairs with Moony while James and Peter were busy so they could do what they wanted without the silencing charms.

            Sirius would take his time preparing Remus, teasing his prostate until Remus was begging for it. Sirius loved to hear Moony desperate for him. Sirius would watch Moony’s cock become red and twitch with need, on the verge of spilling just from the prostate massage. He made sure Remus never got off before he was inside him though.

            Fucking Remus on all fours was Sirius’s favorite position, because, well, he was a dog at heart. He loved the feeling over ownership that came from covering Remus’s back with his body, kissing along his spine as he snapped his hips into him. He would lick the sweat off Remus’s skin as he drove into him with need.

            Feeling Remus come undone underneath him always got Sirius off. He would lose his rhythm and cry out while Remus was still in the middle of his orgasm.

            Afterwards, Sirius would press kiss to anywhere on Remus he could find. “You’re lucky you’re good at that,” Remus said breathlessly, putting his arms around Sirius. “Or else I would have stopped putting up with you a long time ago.”

            “That’s not true and you know it,” Sirius responded, kissing Remus deeply. “You’re mad about me, Moony. Completely gone on me.”

            Remus chuckled and ran his fingers through Sirius’s hair. “I suppose I am, Merlin save me.”

            “Merlin better keep his wrinkly old arse away from you,” Sirius said firmly. “You’re mine.”

            Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

            “Hey, I could be a lot worse.”

            “I shudder to think.”

            “Just admit it, you’ve got it good, Moony.”

            Remus closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “I suppose I do, Padfoot. You’re more than I ever expected to have.”

            “No, you expected to have Benjy Fenwick!”

            “Don’t bring that up again!”

            “Why, because it’s true?”

            “We were having a nice moment?”

            “Yeah, but you could have been having a nice moment with Benjy!”

            “Oh Merlin’s great hairy ballsack, please save me!”

            “I don’t hear you denying it.”

            They would argue until Remus would shut Sirius up with a kiss, as it was the only way to get him to stop talking. Their relationship was never a smooth one, but then Sirius and Remus would have found that boring. They were both passionate and stubborn, as likely to kill each other as shag. It didn’t matter if no one else understood it. They were too much for anyone else to handle, and they knew where they belonged.


End file.
